


Fear Of The Unknown

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara goes to her sister for advice, Mostly Supercorp with some supportive Sanvers, She's an adorable bundle of nerves, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Kara has a date and she’s freaking out.





	1. Chapter 1

Kara doesn’t even bother saying hello after she's burst into Alex's apartment, just starts pacing as she's talking.

"Alex, you have to help me, I have a date."

Alex grins, already moving from her position snuggled on the couch with Maggie to go to her sister. While a date is what she wants for her sister, it's clear that Kara is freaking out about it.

"Way to go, Kara," Maggie calls as she pauses the movie they’d been watching.

Alex moves in front of her sister, places her hands on her shoulders, "want to tell me what happened?"

"I have a date!" Kara squeaks, not caring about how Maggie is an audience to this, she's practically family now anyway.

"Ok," Alex says, she gets Kara to take a few calming breaths before she continues, "who is your date with?"

Kara huffs out a breath, "only with the woman I've secretly had a crush on since I met her."

Alex looks at her, "you're going to have to be a bit more specific than that."

Kara looks confused, as far as she's aware there's only one person who fits that description, "Lena Luthor."

Alex's face switches from concerned big sister to grinning again, "you have a date with Lena?"

Kara can't help but grin too as she nods. Despite freaking out about her date, she's also excited about getting the opportunity to go out with the woman she likes far more than she already should.

Alex takes Kara's hand and leads her back to the couch. She snuggles back into Maggie's side as Kara settles down beside them. "I need details. How did you manage to get a date with her?"

"I asked her out."

Maggie laughs, "you've got more game than I thought."

Alex shushes her girlfriend with a wave of her hand, "what did you say?"

Kara blushes.

xxx

Kara has finished her interview and is lingering, doesn't want to leave Lena just yet. And Lena doesn't seem to mind so Kara continues with the small talk, enjoys the smile on Lena's face. Eventually though she has to leave, knows Lena is a busy woman and can't take up too much of her time.

Kara says her goodbyes but hesitates at the door, the question that has been on the tip of her tongue for weeks wanting to come out but a lack of courage stops her again. With one last smile she's gone.

"Dammit."

Kara pauses when she hears the word muttered from inside the room, her super hearing picking it up.

"Next time you'll ask her out."

Kara's mouth falls open. What? She's hoped that Lena has feelings for her in return or would at least agree to one date. She didn't think Lena would be trying to ask her out too.

"Is everything ok, Miss Danvers?" Kara starts at Jess's voice, she forgot she wasn't alone.

"Ahh fine," Kara says, knowing she must look weird standing at Lena's office door, hand still on the door handle, "I just forgot my..."

She trails off, doesn't even finish her excuse as she pushes her way back into Lena's office, confidence suddenly flowing through her.

Lena's surprised when she looks up and sees Kara once again shutting her office door, this time while she's still inside, "are you ok? Did you forget something?"

All of Kara's newfound confidence vanishes, the doubts creeping back in as she sees Lena standing there. But the words that Lena has just said, what they imply, come rushing back to her and they give her the slight confidence boost she needs to speak, “everything’s fine and yeah, I just forgot there was something I wanted to ask you before I left.”

Kara pauses and Lena gives her a curious look, waiting patiently for Kara to continue, it’s clear by the adjusting of her glasses that Kara is nervous. Lena can’t help but become nervous about whatever Kara is going to say too.

“So, I was thinking that, and obviously you don’t have to say yes, but I thought that I’d ask anyway, in case your answer is yes. I hope it’s yes, but it’s ok if it’s no too, it’s completely up to you and I won’t be offended if you say no and-“

Lena huffs out a laugh, cutting Kara off.

“Right, sorry, what I mean to say is do you want to have dinner with me tomorrow night?”

Lena’s surprise is evident all over her face as she tries to find words, “you mean like a date?”

Apparently Kara has used up all the words she has because she just nods in response.

Lena can’t help the grin that spreads across her face, can’t quite believe that Kara actually wants to go on a date with her too, “I’d love to.”

Kara can’t stop the grin that spreads across her own face in response, “great, then it’s a date.”

xxx

“So basically you word vomited all over the place and she still said yes?”

Kara buries her face in her hands, “ugh, don’t say it like that.”

Alex laughs, proud that her little sister finally went after what she wants, any doubts about Lena gone after what she did to her mother, “shows how much she likes you though.”

Kara peaks out from between her fingers, sees both Maggie and Alex smiling at her, “you really think she likes me?”

“Of course she does,” Alex says, “she wouldn’t have said yes if she didn’t, she wouldn’t have planned to ask you out either.”

Ok, Kara could admit that that made sense.

“Plus, we’ve seen the way she looks at you,” Maggie adds, “it’s almost sickening the way her face lights up when she sees you.”

“You’re one to talk, I’ve seen the way you two look at each other,” Kara says, gaining some confidence again as she gestures between the two next to her and she’s glad to see that at least Alex blushes.

“Have you calmed down about the fact that you have a date yet?” Maggie asks and laughs when Kara buries her head in her hands again.

Alex places a comforting hand on Kara’s shoulder, “you like her, she likes you, so what’s the problem?”

“First off, what do I wear? And then what if when we’re on the date it turns out we have nothing to talk about, nothing in common? And do I kiss her at the end of the night? Or what do I do if she tries to kiss me? What if she wants more than that on our first date? I should just cancel right? That’d be easier.”

“Breathe,” Alex says, trying to calm her down again. This date was obviously a big deal, she’s never seen her sister this worked up about a first date before. “First, you wear that short blue dress with the thin straps, it looks great on you. Second, this is not the first time you’ve been alone together and had to talk and that went fine, right? And as for what happens at the end of the night, see how the date goes first and you do whatever feels comfortable for you.”

“But what if-“

“Kara, you’ve wanted this for a long time, stop over thinking it and enjoy the fact that you finally have a date with Lena.”

Kara can’t help the smile that spreads across her face, “I have a date with Lena.”

“Yes you do and it’s going to be fine, as long as you remember to breathe.”

“Breathing, got it.”

“Are you ok now?” Alex asks as Kara snuggles into her other side, clearly now staying for movie night with Maggie.

“Yeah, but don’t worry, I’ll call you tomorrow when I panic again while I’m getting ready.”

Alex and Maggie laugh as Maggie hits play on the movie and they all settle down to watch it together.

xxx

Kara is a bundle of nerves as she walks into the small Italian restaurant that Lena had suggested for their date. She almost wishes she’d cancelled now, just to avoid these nerves. But no, she couldn’t do that, she wants this too much to back down just because she’s scared.

As soon as Kara lays eyes on Lena, all of that fear vanishes and is replaced by excitement and anticipation and Kara can’t help but wonder what she was so scared about in the first place. Why was she so afraid about going on a date with the woman she was quite possibly already in love with? While that scares her for different reasons, she shouldn’t be scared of what’s happening now, not when Lena was looking at her like that.

“Hi,” Kara breathes out, taking in Lena properly as she stood from the table to greet Kara with a hug, “you look beautiful.”

Kara loves the blush that spreads across Lena’s face.

“So do you.”

Kara takes the seat opposite Lena and feels herself relaxing in Lena’s presence, can’t remember why she was so worried in the first place now that she’s here. Not when Lena is smiling at her, asking her how her day was and Kara just knows the best decision she’s ever made was to finally ask Lena Luthor out on a date.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really can't resist these two. Thanks to everyone who commented on the last chapter, I really appreciate it. And to everyone who wanted more, this is all your fault.

Kara wakes to an incessant knocking on her door. She groans when she looks at the clock and sees it's only 8am. That's much too early for a Saturday.

She pulls herself out of bed and trudges to the door, doesn't even say hello as she pulls it open and turns on her heel, heading straight back to bed.

She hears voices following her but she doesn't bother to listen to what they're saying as walks back into her room and falls back onto her bed, pulling the covers tightly around her. She'd had a late night and likes her sleep.

Alex grins as she lays down on the bed next to her sister, "morning sleepyhead, long night?"

"Don't be mean," Maggie says as she sits down next to Alex and both women laugh when Kara pulls the blankets over her head.

Kara's muffled complaint comes from beneath the cover, "it's too early for this."

"We had to listen to you stress about your date so it's only fair we get details," Alex says, her girlfriend agreeing beside her.

Kara appears from beneath the blankets, this time looking more awake, a grin on her face as she remembers last night's events.

Maggie laughs when Alex flops over on top of her sister to give her an excited hug.

"Get off," Kara says as she playfully pushes her sister away, pout on her face, "you're heavy."

"Shut up," Alex laughs, "but come on, we didn't get out of bed this early for nothing."

"Fine," Kara grumbles but it's all for show, she wants to tell her sister (and by extension, Maggie) everything that happened last night, it was the best first date she's ever had.

Kara pulls herself into a sitting position, ready to tell Alex everything, as Alex does the same, eagerly waiting to hear what Kara has to say.

xxx

"Hi, you look beautiful."

"So do you."

Kara has no idea why she'd been worried that they'd have nothing to talk about because conversation is flowing freely and easily between them. They talk about work, talk about themselves and make jokes and it's all just so perfect. And it's time for dessert before Kara even realises how quickly the night is going by.

Lena laughs and Kara looks confused.

"Of course you ordered the biggest dessert on the menu," Lena explains and Kara looks down, surprised to find dessert is already on the table. When had that happened? She thought they'd only just ordered.

But it's really not Kara's fault that she is distracted, not when Lena was telling her a story from when she was younger and she was laughing and looked so carefree and beautiful.

Kara realises that she's staring and blushes as she looks away, her cheeks going even redder when she sees the mountain of chocolate and sauce and ice cream in front of her and she remembers Lena's comment.

Kara tries to act casual as she replies but she knows she didn't pull when Lena smirks at her.

Usually Kara would practically inhale a dessert like this, it is delicious, and she'd eat it as fast as she could (which is pretty fast). But today she doesn't do that, not because she's conscious of Lena watching, but because the longer she takes to eat dessert, the longer their dinner together will be.

The ice cream is basically all melted by the time she's finished but she doesn't care, not if it prolongs her evening with Lena.

xxx

"Awww that's so cute."

"Shut up, Alex."

xxx

Unfortunately it seems like no time at all before they're outside the restaurant and Kara really doesn't want the evening to end just yet. It may have been Lena's idea to go to this restaurant but she was the one that asked Lena out in the first place so it feels like it should be up to her to suggest something else to do. The words are out of her mouth before she can stop them, "do you want to come back to my place for a drink?"

Kara's eyes go wide when she sees the blush that stains Lena’s cheeks and she realises what it sounds like, "I don't mean it like that! I just..." She looks away from Lena and trails off, embarrassed by her true reason.

"You just what?" Lena asks, voice soft as her hand reaches out to brush Kara's when she sees how nervous Kara's suddenly become.

Kara looks back at Lena when she feels her fingers brush hers and once she's looking into those emerald eyes, Kara finds herself powerless to say anything but the truth, "I just didn't want the night to end just yet, I like spending time with you."

xxx

Alex laughs, "did you really tell her that?"

Kara blushes.

"Did it work? Did you get her to come over here?" Maggie asks and Kara blushes even more because she knows what the other two are thinking now.

That's confirmed when Alex speaks, "wait, if she came back here, where is she now?"

"She didn't stay over, it was our first date!"

"Ok, ok," Alex laughs, "what happened next."

xxx

The words are mumbled but Lena hears them anyway, the meaning of them hitting her hard. Does Kara really like her that much? Her heart flutters at the thought.

Lena reaches out again and this time she takes Kara's hand in her own, twining their fingers together as she starts to walk down the street."To your place it then."

It's probably a good thing that Kara is so distracted by the hand in hers that she doesn't think about what could happen when they reach her apartment, doesn't have time to worry about it.

Lena takes a seat on her couch while Kara vanishes only to appear a moment later with two glasses of wine in hand.

"It's not the fancy stuff you're probably used to but it's the best I've got," Kara says as she nervously hands over the glass and watches Lena take a sip.

Lena smiles, "it's perfect."

xxx

Kara's phone on her nightstand brings her out of her story and back to the present.

**Good morning x**

"Is that her?"

Kara bites her lip and nods, shows Alex and Maggie the text. "What do I say to that?"

"Good morning would be a good place to start." Alex laughs at her girlfriend while Kara grumbles at them both.

**Good morning :)**

"You're so cute," Alex says, seeing the smiley face Kara has sent. Kara grumbles some more.

Her phone vibrates almost instantly and Kara can't help but grin and blush as she reads the message.

**I hope this isn't too forward but I was wondering if I could see you again today?**

Kara squeals as she lets the others read the message. Last night they’d just said goodnight, they hadn’t made definite plans to see each other again expect for “see you soon?”

"I told you she likes you," Alex says and Kara grins because she definitely knows that Lena likes her after what happened last night.

Kara quickly types out a response and sends it before she can second guess herself.

**Are you free for lunch?**

Kara’s heart is in her throat as she waits for Lena to respond, ignoring Alex and Maggie as they question her about what happened next last night. Kara’s grinning again when her phone vibrates and she sees Lena’s response.

**I’ll pick you up at 12 x**

“Ok, now that you have another date, we want to hear more about last night,” Alex says and with one last smile at her phone, Kara puts it down and continues.

xxx

Kara's not entirely sure what to do now that Lena’s here, she hadn't really thought this far ahead.

Lena must sense Kara's uneasiness because then she's asking, "how about we watch a movie?"

Kara visibly relaxes and Lena knows she's done the right thing.

Kara turns on the TV and they pick a random movie that's playing, neither too bothered about what it is, it's mostly just a distraction anyway.

They’re about an hour into whatever they’re watching and Kara starts when she feels Lena’s hand slip into her own. Her eyes glance to the side and Kara sees Lena’s teeth nervously playing with her bottom lip. Kara can hear Lena’s heart beating much faster than it was before, can tell that her breathing is now slightly uneven and Kara can’t help but smile. Lena smiles back.

“Can I ask you something?” Lena asks not long later and Kara looks at her curiously, nods her consent.

Lena takes a deep breath in, holds it in for a moment, and then the words come tumbling out, “can I kiss you?”

Now it’s Kara’s turn for her heart rate to sky rocket, her breathing definitely becoming uneven as she nods again.

xxx

"And then we kissed."

“And then what?”

“And then we kissed some more and she went home.” Well she’d ended up in Lena’s lap before she left but Kara’s not going to tell her sister that.

"Come on, we need more detail than that!" Alex complains and Maggie agrees.

"Well you're not getting it." Some things are just meant to be kept between her and Lena but Kara can’t help but smile as she thinks again about last night.

"That's not fair at all. But I can tell you enjoyed yourself, whatever happened, judging by that smile on your face," Alex teases.

"Stop talking. And it's completely fair. And now you two need to leave because I have to get ready for a date." The thought of another date with Lena made Kara’s heart skip a beat, especially with how well the last one ended.

"You're not freaking out this time?" Maggie asks, partly to tease her but also curious.

"Nope."

Alex convinces Kara to let them stay for breakfast but as soon as they’re done, Kara’s kicking them out so she can get ready.

Alex gives Kara a big hug before they leave and Kara promises she’ll call them later. But right now she has more important things to think about because she’ll be seeing Lena again very soon and she can’t wait.

At exactly twelve o’clock, there’s a knock at her door and Kara has to take a deep breath to calm her nerves before she opens it. She may not be as worried as she was before their first date but that doesn’t mean she’s not nervous to see Lena again after the kiss(es) they’d shared last night.

“Hi,” Kara breathes out the word when she catches sight of Lena smiing in her doorway, a single yellow flower in her hand.

“Hi,” Lena replies, holding out the flower for Kara to take.

Kara can’t help but smile  and blush as she lifts the flower to her nose, “thanks.”

She walks back into her apartment and into the kitchen to put the flower in some water, Lena following her.

“How was your morning?” Kara asks as she moves around her kitchen, first pulling a glass from the cupboard then moving to the sink to fill it with water and then places the flower in it.

“Better now that I’m with you,” Lena replies and Kara almost knocks the glass over as she sets in on the table before she moves to stand in front of Lena.

Kara’s blushing again and Lena smiles and Kara’s really not to blame at what happens next, her body working independently of her mind as she surges forward to cup Lena’s face and presses their lips together. Lena responds immediately, her hands gripping Kara’s sweater to pull her closer.

“Sorry,” Kara says, abruptly pulling away a short time later. She can’t even really explain what had happened, she’d had the desire to kiss Lena before, it happened all the time, and usually she suppressed it. But just now the desire to kiss her had hit her full force and instead of suppressing it again, she’d acted on it.

Lena shakes her head, breathing irregular, “there’s definitely no need to be sorry for that.”

Kara bites her lip and smiles, leaning in again to press her lips to Lena’s, this kiss softer than the last.

Lena pulls away a little while later and Kara groans at the loss of contact, “as much as I’d love to continue this, I think I promised I’d take you out to lunch.”

“I think I was the one who suggested lunch,” Kara smirks and she’s pleased when she sees Lena’s eyes drop back to her lips.

Lena’s eyes flash back up to Kara’s, “then we should probably go soon before I decide I’d rather stay in instead.”

Kara laughs as she steps back and takes Lena’s hand in hers, watches as Lena pouts at the loss of contact, “yes, because the sooner we eat, the sooner we can come back here and make out some more.”

Lena laughs, letting Kara drag her out of the apartment, “I like the way you think.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the jumping between the past and present wasn't too confusing. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m marking this as complete as it was meant to be a oneshot but I kind of want to add a second chapter now, one that shows their date.
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
